mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Faster, Baby!
Faster, Baby! is one of three story DLCs for Mafia III. Overview Fast cars, dramatic chases, and epic stunt driving take center stage as Lincoln joins forces with Roxy Laveau, a sister-in-arms out to take down a corrupt sheriff terrorizing civil rights activists on the outskirts of New Bordeaux. Plot "Slim" Beaumont is the racist Sheriff of Sinclair Parish, a small rural community just outside of New Bordeaux, whose main focus is in keeping the status quo of the Parish's all-white population. As times and attitudes begin to change in the south, the Sheriff sees his grip on the people starting to slip away. A group of civil rights activists led by The Voice has spent the last year collecting evidence against the Sheriff, documenting his countless violations against any person of color who dared set foot in his Parish. When the Sheriff kills civil rights worker Ezekiel Dandridge and takes the evidence they had gathered, The Voice turns to the one man he knows can get it back and bring Slim to justice. Lincoln Clay, along with new pals Roxy Laveau and Mitch "M.J." Decosta, set out on a fast-paced ride through Sinclair Parish to recover their stolen evidence and capture Sheriff Beaumont, forcing him to answer for his crimes in federal court. Once Slim is out of the way, Lincoln cleans up the rest of the Parish by taking out the Southern Union presence that's attempting to keep the people of Sinclair living in fear. Characters The DLC introduces a host of new major and minor characters as well as some returning from the main story-line. Major Characters *Lincoln Clay (protagonist) *Charles Laveau *Roxy Laveau *Mitch "M.J." Decosta *Walter "Slim" Beaumont *Ezekiel Dandridge *Jonathan Maguire Minor Characters *Irma *Jeremiah *Christian Remus *Blanche Remus *Deputy Tupelo Factions *Laveau's Movement *Sinclair Parish Sheriff's Department Locations The DLC adds over a dozen new locations, including Laveau's Compound on the outskirts of Bayou Fantom where the story begins, as well as Sinclair Parish, an entirely new area for the player to explore, built with stunt driving in mind. Missions There are nine new story missions for the player to complete. The additional unique mission Herbalism offers the player an opportunity to set up their own upgradable grow house where they can cultivate, grow and sell crops of weed throughout New Bordeaux, offering another money stream throughout the course of the game. Story Missions *Another Brother Falls *Ten Double-Zero *New Shade of Green *Kickin' Up Dust *Ain't Nowhere Safer *Concerned Citizens **A Good Man **An Instrument of Justice **The Proverbial Canary Optional Missions *Herbalism Vehicles There are several new vehicles, two of which are added to Lincoln's fleet once conditions are met and available through the Vehicle Delivery menu. Fleet Vehicles *Lassiter Nightcrawler *Berkley Freerider Other *Bulworth Aspen PE Weapons Once the DLC is complete players will have access to Roxy's unique one handed sub-machine gun through the Arms Dealer. *Silenced MK 1020 Achievements There are ten new achievements for the player to earn. *Another Brother Falls *Kickin' Up Dust *Ain't Nowhere Safer *Concerned Citizens *Herbalist *Mr. Green Thumb *That Good Connect *Campaign Strategy *Danger Close *Trap Game Strong Notes *Once installed, the DLC becomes available after the player has completed the mission Sit Down. Promotional Images Faster, Baby! 2.jpg Sinclair Parish 2.jpg Lassiter Nightcrawler.jpg|Lassiter Nightcrawler Decal - Nightcrawler.jpg|With the Nightcrawler decal Decal - Revolution.jpg|With the Revolution decal Decal - Free Ridin'.jpg|Berkley Freerider Lassiter Nightcrawler Ad.jpg|Lassiter Nightcrawler ad Faster, Baby! Concept Art 1.jpg|Faster, Baby! concept art Faster, Baby! Concept Art 2.jpg|Sinclair Parish concept art Faster, Baby! Concept Art 3.jpg|Sinclair Parish concept art Faster, Baby! Concept Art 4.jpg|Sinclair Parish concept art Faster, Baby! Concept Art 5.jpg|Sinclair Parish concept art Faster, Baby! Concept Art 6.jpg|Sinclair Parish concept art Faster, Baby! Concept Art 7.jpg|Sinclair Parish concept art Faster, Baby! Concept Art 8.jpg|Sinclair Parish concept art Faster, Baby! Environment Art 1.jpg|Sinclair Parish environment art Faster, Baby! Environment Art 2.jpg|Sinclair Parish environment art Faster, Baby! Environment Art 3.jpg|Sinclair Parish environment art Faster, Baby! Environment Art 4.jpg|Sinclair Parish environment art Faster, Baby! Environment Art 5.jpg|Sinclair Parish environment art Faster, Baby! Environment Art 6.jpg|Sinclair Parish environment art Category:Mafia III Category:DLC in Mafia III Category:Faster, Baby!